<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>"I'm not going." by killing_all_joy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537457">"I'm not going."</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy'>killing_all_joy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, How Do I Tag, IT'S PLATONIC, Mentions of Animal Cruelty, Sad Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Short, Swearing, in this at least, it's a tumblr prompt okay dont @ me if it's unrealistic, like really really short, no beta we die like men, post svsr, rated t for the creativitwins' potty mouths, remus comforts by talking about his experiments, remus comforts roman bc why not, there's like one (1) mention of janus, there's remus so, this is creativitwins not tHaT ship so say it is and I steal your kneecaps</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 16:26:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>310</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27537457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/killing_all_joy/pseuds/killing_all_joy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Remus comforts his brother after the events of Putting Others First.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders &amp; Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Tumblr Prompts [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1977199</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>"I'm not going."</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Roman heard a quiet knock on the door to his room, shuffling feet accompanying it. The person on the other side seemed nervous. Roman rubbed his hands over his eyes, drying his tears.</p><p></p><div class="">
  <p>“Come in,” he welcomed, facing the door.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The door swung open dramatically, showing his brother. Remus had an anxious but concerned look on his face, and he took one huge step into Roman’s room.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Remus,” Roman greeted awkwardly.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sup, whore?” he replied.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman snorted. “What brings you here?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Came to check on you.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman raised an eyebrow. “Really? You?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“What, just because I am the only one here who gets an irrational craving for dryer lint at two in the morning on Mondays doesn’t mean I don’t think about people and their feelings.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman nodded. “Fair enough.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“So, how’s my favorite slut feeling?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I thought Janus was your favorite slut.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus gave him an unimpressed look.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman sighed. “I’m alright, I suppose.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Bullshit.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman put a hand to his forehead. “Yeah, it is.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“You were just crying, weren’t you? Your face looks like Thomas’ would if a cat slept on it.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Thanks,” Roman said sarcastically.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Remus shrugged. “Just being honest. Anything I can do for you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Umm...” Roman frowned. “I don’t know...you really should just let me cry in peace.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“I’m not going,” Remus refused, slamming Roman’s door closed for good measure. “Now what can I do for you?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Roman sat on his bed. “Will you sit with me...and we can just talk?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Sure!” Remus agreed cheerfully, and sat on the floor, Roman taking a seat on his bed. “What do you wanna talk about?”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Just get my mind out of my thoughts.”</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Alright! Here, I can tell you about the time I put three live clownfish in a mixture of hydrogen peroxide and witch hazel and stuffed them in the freezer for six weeks...”</p>
</div>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hope you liked it!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>